Legends:Han Solo
Han Solo foi um Humano contrabandista nativo do planeta industrial Corellia que alcançou a fama galáctica como um membro da Aliança Rebelde e da Nova República posteriormente. Nascido em Corellia, ele ficou órfão muito cedo e levado pelo pirata Garris Shrike para servir em sua tripulação. Ele foi tratado com crueldade, e serviu Shrike por muitos anos, antes de fugir na adolescência. Solo tornou-se um contrabandista, e se apaixonou por Bria Tharen, embora ela o deixou por causa de seus deveres com a Aliança Rebelde. Solo, em seguida, ingressou na Academia Imperial em Carida, servindo com distinção. No entanto, ele foi expulso quando impediu um oficial Imperial de bater em um Wookiee chamado Chewbacca com um chicote neurônico por resistir à captura. Em gratidão, o Wookiee jurou uma dívida vital a Solo, protegendo ele com sua vida. Ele se tornou um contrabandista mais uma vez, com Chewbacca ao seu lado. Pilotando a atualizada e customizada Millennium Falcon, nave que ele havia ganhado em um jogo de Sabacc contra Lando Calrissian, seu futuro aliado, ele se tornou conhecido como um dos melhores contrabandistas da galáxia. Fugindo de oficiais Imperiais, Solo se envolveu com a Aliança Rebelde, cortesia de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker e Princesa Leia Organa, a quem ele ajudou a resgatar da Estrela da Morte. Solo ajudou Skywalker a destruir a Estrela da Morte, quando esta atacou a base rebelde em Yavin 4, onde tinham tomado Organa. Solo tornou-se um membro não oficial da Aliança Rebelde, e se apaixonou por Organa. Ele ajudou a destruir a Estrela da Morte II na Batalha de Endor em 4 DBY, na qual o Imperador Palpatine foi morto. Um ano depois, a Nova República foi fundada. Solo casou com Organa em 8 DBY, e os dois tiveram três filhos: Jaina, Jacen e Anakin. Como a Nova República foi ameaçada por muitos inimigos em seus primeiros anos de existência, Solo estava sempre ocupado, às vezes viajando com Skywalker, que era o irmão de Organa. Junto com sua esposa e seu fiel amigo Wookiee, Solo lutou contra o Senhor da Guerra Zsinj, Grande Almirante Thrawn, o renascido Imperador Palpatine, Almirante Daala e o Yevetha. Em 25 DBY, a Nova República foi atacada pelos Yuuzhan Vong. A guerra que se seguiu durou quatro anos e foi extremamente sangrenta. O amigo mais próximo de Solo, Chewbacca, e seu filho Anakin Solo morreram durante a guerra, mortes que assombraram o ex-contrabandista. Os Vong foram eventualmente derrotados e Nova República foi reformada na Aliança Galáctica. Em 40 DBY, seu filho Jacen virou-se para o lado sombrio da Força, e assumiu o controle da Aliança Galáctica. Solo e sua esposa aderiram à facção rebelde contra Darth Caedus, e os dois estavam dispostos a matá-lo, pois já não o viam como seu filho. No final da guerra, Solo ainda estava tendo relações tensas com o governo da AG. Biografia Início da vida Infância Existiram muitos boatos e especulações quanto ao que aconteceu com Han Solo em seus primeiros anos. Ele foi tema de vários holofilms, documentários, e pelo menos duas supostas "autobiografias", cuja verdadeira autoria foi questionável. Por exemplo, uma contestada conta disse que Solo foi criado por Wookiees de 7 a 12 anos depois que seus pais o deixaram. thumb|left|Han é intimidado por um grupo de crianças.Na realidade, Han Solo ficou órfão muito cedo, e suas primeiras lembranças eram de ser encontrado em um espaçoporto Corelliano por Garris Shrike. Shrike tomou Solo como um membro do seu bando de vagabundos, treinando e usando-o em suas empresas clandestinas. Primeiro, Han foi enviado como um mendigo, usando a sua aparência jovem para conseguir esmolas. Quando ficou mais velho, Han aprendeu a roubar carteiras pela primeira praticando com um droide de Shrike, e, em seguida, foi enviado para as ruas. Durante este tempo, Solo tornou-se amigo de Dewlanna, um Wookiee que estava servindo como um cozinheiro a bordo da Sorte de Mercador, a nave de Shrike. Dewlanna criou Solo como seu próprio filho, ensinando-lhe Shyriiwook e cuidando dele quando ele ficou doente. Han iria passar a participar em inúmeros golpes e atividades ilegais sob a direção de Shrike, incluindo participação em um esquema de mineração de asteróides e corridas swoop.A Armadilha do Paraíso Embora Solo queria conhecer mais sobre sua família, especialmente seus pais, Shrike manteve todas as informações afastadas dele, a fim de melhor mantê-lo sob seu controle. Durante anos, ele nem sequer sabia seu nome de família. Em algum ponto, logo após aprender de Dewlanna que ele era parte da famosa linhagem Solo, ele fugiu de Shrike em Corellia. Lá, ele rastreou sua tia perdida Tiion Solo e seu primo, Thrackan Sal-Solo. O reencontro com a sua família foi ruim, no entanto — sua tia era uma louca presa em casa, enquanto seu primo era um valentão sádico que vendeu-o para Shrike. Han não conheceu seus pais, Jonash e Jaina Solo, até que ele alcançou a idade adulta. Solo escondeu o fato de que ele era descendente de Berethron e Solo, rei de Corellia que introduziu a democracia para o sistema.The Courtship of Princess Leia Aventuras com Shrike thumb|Han se preocupa com um [[Legends:Bey|Bey ferido.]]Han Solo visitou muitos planetas a mando de Shrike. Durante uma missão em Corellia, Han fez amizade com o Bey mestiço, um indivíduo que ele mais tarde encontraria durante a invasão de Nagai, logo após a Batalha de Endor. Houveram também relatos dispersos que afirmaram que Han Solo estava presente em Kashyyyk durante a batalha de lá, perto da parte final das Guerras Clônicas. Relatos semelhantes foram feitos sobre um breve confronto com caçadores de recompensas em busca de um Jedi que havia escapado no planeta Socorro.Ghost A educação de Solo era irregular, como as das outras crianças de Shrike usadas como mendigos e ladrões. Embora a maioria das crianças recebeu apenas a instrução primária do computador da nave da Sorte de Mercador, ele conseguiu, com a ajuda de Dewlanna, aprender um pouco de conhecimento de matemática, física e história através da leitura em seu tempo livre. Intermitentemente, ele iria frequentar a escola ao ir disfarçado como parte de uma "família respeitável", enquanto Shrike estava executando um golpe complicado. Em um ponto, Solo brevemente freqüentou uma escola onde Garm Bel Iblis fez um discurso. Depois, ele fez ao Senador duas perguntas perspicazes, que impressionaram Bel Iblis. Anos mais tarde, durante a campanha Thrawn (9 DBY), o senador ainda recordava sua reunião com Solo. Solo ganhou seu sustento de Shrike fazendo uma variedade de empregos desagradáveis. Certa vez, ele se juntou a um grupo de piratas operados pelos assassinos Lemo e Sanda. Ele fez um nome para si mesmo correndo repulsorlift profissionalmente e no circuito independente. Nestes dias, Solo fez um inimigo de um jockey swoop Corelliano chamado Dengar. Durante uma corrida altamente publicitada através dos pântanos de cristal de Agrilat, Solo fez com que Dengar batesse a cabeça em uma planta cristalina, severamente incapacitando o outro corredor. Dengar, que iria guardar rancor contra Solo para o resto de sua vida, viria a se tornar um caçador de recompensas contratado para encontrá-lo.Payback: The Tale of Dengar Em 12 ABY, Solo foi condenado a lutar no Todos Humanos Livres para Todos do Setor Regional Número Quatro no mundo colônia penal de Jubilar por fraude em cartões, um crime lá. Comparados com outros três combatentes humanos muito maiores do que a si mesmo, Solo de alguma forma conseguiu derrotar os outros gladiadores em combate desarmado, sofrendo vários ossos quebrados. Pouco antes do início da luta, Solo viu de relance uma figura misteriosa usando uma armadura Mandaloriana, seu primeiro encontro, ainda que indireto, com o notório Boba Fett.The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett Em 10 ABY, Solo estava pronto para deixar o Sorte de Mercador, a fim de iniciar sua própria carreira. Ele fez planos para entrar a bordo de Sonho Ylesiano, um cargueiro automático, que ia para Ylesia, onde ele iria candidatar-se a uma vaga de emprego anunciada pelos altos sacerdotes Ylesianos. Quando Solo estava prestes a sair, Shrike e alguns de seus companheiros capturaram ele enquanto ele estava dizendo adeus a Dewlanna. Os homens armados tentaram parar Solo, mas Dewlanna se sacrificou para que Solo pudesse escapar. Solo prometeu a si mesmo que, se alguma vez ele tivesse a chance, ele iria ajudar uma das pessoas de Dewlanna para pagar sua dívida para com ela. Pré-carreira militar thumb|left|Solo como um cadete Imperial. Solo embarcou a bordo da Ylesian Dream e, depois de um vôo difícil, chegou em Ylesia. Ele se candidatou para o cargo de pilotagem sob o pseudônimo de Vykk Draygo, ele era o piloto do Ylesian Dream — sendo uma nave grande, ela tinha sido vítima de ataques de piratas. Um Togoriano com o nome de Muuurgh foi designado para ser o 'guarda pessoal' de Solo, e, apesar de alguma tensão inicial devido à natureza da relação, Solo e Muuurgh tornaram-se rapidamente amigos. Solo também desenvolveu um relacionamento com um dos peregrinos que tinha vindo para Ylesia buscando um santuário religioso — uma mulher humana com o nome de Bria Tharen. Solo permaneceu no emprego dos Sumos Sacerdotes por um tempo, mas depois de descobrir a verdadeira natureza de operação — um golpe completo concebido para atrair peregrinos para se tornarem escravos — ele fugiu do planeta com Tharen, Muuurgh e Mrrov, noiva de Muuurgh. Também foi chave em seu vôo Bria, que também havia descoberto a verdade sobre a fraude Ylesiana, estava para se casar com Ganar Tos. No processo, Solo e Tharen roubaram um pequeno cache de tesouros da sala do tesouro do Alto Sacerdote Toroenza e indiretamente mataram Zavval, o administrador Hutt de Ylesia. Isto voltaria a assombrá-lo mais tarde em sua vida pois muitos caçadores de recompensa estariam atrás dele devido à generosidade colocada em sua cabeça por parentes de Zavval. Solo e Tharen finalmente fizeram o seu caminho para Coruscant para que Solo pudesse realizar seu sonho de se tornar um piloto da Marinha Imperial. Lá, Han teve sua identidade completamente alterada, incluindo novos padrões de retina por Nici o Especialista. Eles permaneceram juntos por um curto período de tempo, mas no final Tharen deixou Solo sem aviso prévio, porque sentia que ela estava atrasando ele. Ela sentiu que as suas lutas com a viciante "Exultação" do t'landa Til Ylesiano prejudicaria a carreira de Han. Logo depois que ele foi aceito na Academia de Carida, ele foi atacado por Garris Shrike, que era uma das poucas pessoas que sabiam que "Vyyk Draygo" e Han Solo eram a mesma pessoa. Han estava certo de ter sido condenado a retribuição Hutt, mas um outro caçador de recompensas matou Shrike e Han foi capaz de matar aquele caçador. No dia seguinte ele embarcou para Carida. Serviço na Frota Estelar Imperial thumb|Solo atordoa Nyklas para salvar Chewbacca. Solo ficou arrasado com a partida de Tharen, mas ele seguiu seus sonhos (e desejos de Tharen) e foi estudar na Academia de Carida. Ali ele iria aprimorar suas habilidades como piloto. Entre seus colegas estavam o futuro ás de TIE Fighter Soontir Fel e amigo de Solo Mako Spince.The Hutt Gambit Solo se formou no topo da sua classe com a patente de tenente. No entanto, sua suada carreira militar foi breve. Em 5 ABY, ele foi enviado para ajudar o Comandante Nyklas em tarefas, incluindo escravização e construção. Nesta capacidade, Han embarcou em um embarcação abandonada de escravos para descobrir que sua carga (crianças Wookiee) tinha escapado e que um Wookiee gravemente ferido estava no assento do piloto. Nyklas ordenou Han à pele do Chewbacca indefeso, mas Han se recusou e Nyklas jurou punir o Corelliano. Pouco depois, Han e Chewbacca foram colocados para trabalhar na construção de uma nova ala do Salão Imperial dos Heróis em Coruscant por escravos Wookiee. Um Chewbacca enfurecido se virou contra Nyklas, que sacou sua blaster no Wookiee. Solo se recusou a deixar Chewbacca morrer; ele surpreendeu o seu comandante e ajudou Chewbacca a fugir, com a ajuda da Aliança Rebelde. Desonrosamente, Solo retornou ao contrabando com Chewbacca (que tinha jurado uma dívida de vida com o Corelliano) ao seu lado.As notas finais da edição de capa mole de Dark Empire afirmam que Han Solo foi expulso do serviço militar Imperial por um crime que não cometeu. Solo depois refletiu que mesmo sem Chewbacca ele provavelmente teria deixado o serviço Imperial de qualquer maneira, devido aos regulamentos ridículos, funcionários incompetentes e preconceitos anti-alien generalizados. Solo ganhou ambas as classes da Faixa de Sangue Corelliana em algum ponto durante sua carreira militar, embora as razões da sua faixa de primeira classe são desconhecidas. Tudo o que se sabe é que os acontecimentos através dos quais ele ganhou elas ocorreram ao longo de vários dias. Como elas não eram prêmios Imperiais, elas foram as decorações únicas que não foram removidos de seu uniforme depois de sua corte marcial. Alexsandr Badure informou posteriormente a um entrevistador que os bloodstripes de segunda classe de Solo vieram de um incidente lidando com um Wookiee.Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook Carreira contrabando thumb|240px|left|Han Solo em sua carreira de [[Legends:contrabandista|contrabandista.]] Inicialmente, Han não estava feliz por ter o grande Wookiee ao redor. Ele tinha salvado Chewbacca pela lembrança de Dewlanna, mas custou-lhe os sonhos de sua vida. Han passou muito tempo bebendo e jogando sabacc, até que ele foi acusado de traição por um irritado Barabel chamado Shallamar. Ele provavelmente teria sido seriamente ferido se Chewbacca não tivesse intervindo. Depois disso, Han e Chewbacca se tronaram muito mais próximos. O amigo de Solo, Mako Spince, que haviam sido expulso da Academia dois anos antes de sua formatura, ajudou Solo e Chewbacca a começar como contrabandistas. Utilizando Nar Shaddaa como sua base, os três apreciaram um sucesso considerável. Solo e Chewbacca também freqüentemente trabalhavam para os Lordes Hutt Jiliac e Jabba. Eles pilotaram muitas de suas naves, incluindo os iates pessoais de ambos os Hutts. Solo também fez amizade com Lando Calrissian, um jogador que o salvou do famoso caçador de recompensas Boba Fett, e Jarik "Solo", um menino de rua que dizia ser um parente há muito tempo perdido. Han sabia que a alegação Jarik era uma mentira, mas ele tomou o jovem sob sua nave de qualquer maneira. Ele também se envolveu romanticamente com a mágica Xaverri e, mais tarde, com a companheira contrabandista Salla Zend. Durante seu tempo com Xaverri, Han se tornou seu assistente de palco, e participou de seus shows entre as galáxias. Ele também serviu na outra parte de seu trabalho - esquemas destinados a prejudicar o Império e funcionários Imperiais. Em um ponto, Han até mesmo ensinou Lando a voar uma nave que seria o centro de grande parte da vida de Han, a Millennium Falcon. Han também comprou sua própria nave, Bria, de Lando, e a restituiu a uma condição espacial digna com a ajuda de Shug Ninx. Quando o Império enviou uma frota para arrasar a Lua dos Contrabandistas, Han e seus amigos reuniram uma força de contrabandistas e piratas para a vitória na Batalha de Nar Shaddaa. Logo após a batalha, como Han estava pagando o almirante Imperial que os Hutts haviam concordado em subornar em troca de seus planos de batalha, Bria foi destruído por caças Imperiais. Han e Chewbacca trabalharam novamente com Mako, até que ele foi aleijado durante um contrabando executado no sistema Ottega. Solo e Chewbacca continuaram suas carreiras por conta própria. Com pouco dinheiro, Han penhorou seu último tesouro roubado do cache de Toroenza e entrou no Torneio de Sabacc da Cidade das Nuvens. Mesmo contra todas as probabilidades, Han chegou à final do torneio e derrotou seu amigo Lando, vencendo a Millennium Falcon junto com seus ganhos. Por um tempo, Han Solo e Chewbacca trabalharam no setor corporativo, na Hegemonia Tion, e em outros setores remotos, mas potencialmente lucrativos da galáxia. Parte da motivação de Solo para essas viagens foi um desejo de fugir de Salla Zend e de seus planos de casamento, pois ele não estava pronto para um compromisso dessa natureza.Rebel Dawn Solo viria a se gabar de que ele havia viajado "de um lado da galáxia para o outro." thumb|Han Solo em vestimentas de combate.Enquanto estava no Setor Corporativo, a Falcon foi danificada após Solo e Chewbacca tentarem contrabandear armas para rebeldes em Duroon. No entanto, eles receberam o pagamento dos insurgentes e foram pagar Ploovo Dois-Para-Um, mas de uma maneira bastante criativa. Dada a relação espinhosa e até mesmo absolutamente repugnante que eles tinham um pelo outro, Han comprou uma falta, irritável, pútrido Dinko, acompanhando o pagamento a ele, e desencadeou sobre o empregador infeliz. Embora o Setor Corporativo de Segurança chegou ao estabelecimento onde eles estavam, Han e Chewbacca escaparam relativamente ilesos de seu alcance. Com o pagamento concluído, eles saíram para encontrar o esconderijo do bandido técnico "Doc" Vandangante, apenas para descobrir que ele tinha sido levado para a prisão do Setor Corporativo de Autoridade em Final das Estrelas. A filha de Doc, Jessa, ofereceu atualizações e reparos para sua nave, e uma renúncia do Setor Corporativo, em troca da ajuda de Han no resgate de Doc e de outros prisioneiros. Antes que ele pudesse decolar, os técnicos ilegais foram atacados por IRD-A Fighters. Pilotando um Headhunter Z-95, Han levou os outros técnicos e Jessa em defesa da base. Apesar de pesadas perdas, eles tiveram êxito. Para completar a sua missão de resgate para Jessa, Solo e Chewbacca receberam dois droides, Bollux e Blue Max, e foram para o mundo agricultural de Orron III para se encontrar com um grupo liderado por Rekkon planejando o resgate da prisão. Embora Solo inicialmente estava apenas interessado em obter a reparação da Falcon, seus motivos se tornaram pessoais quando Chewbacca foi capturado. Depois de lidar com um traidor no grupo, Solo e os outros chegaram ao Final das Estrelas. A fim de ganhar a entrada, Han, Atuarre, Pakka, Bollux e Blue Max posaram como uma trupe de artistas. O resgate teve sucesso, liberando Chewbacca, Doc, e os outros prisioneiros e destruindo Final das Estrelas no processo. Após a Falcon ser reparada, Solo e Chewbacca deixaram o Setor Corporativo por um tempo, tendo Bollux e Blue Max com eles.Han Solo at Stars' End Depois de um incidente desastroso em Kamar, onde Solo e Chewbacca acidentalmente iniciaram uma religião (o Culto de Varn) antes de ter que fugir por suas vidas, eles voltaram para o setor corporativo. Lá, eles foram contratados para transportar carga de Lur. Quando descobriram que a carga era um grupo de escravos Lurrianos, Solo libertou os escravos e matou o escravista Zlarb. Uma vez que eles não haviam sido pagos pelo seu transporte de carga, Solo e Chewbacca decidiram rastrear o parceiro de Zlarb em Bonadan e obter os prometidos dez mil créditos como vingança. Enquanto estavam em Bonadan, Han foi atacado e quase dominado por uma figura misteriosa e Chewbacca encontrou um Skip Tracer, ''Spray'', tentando possuir sua nave por dívidas e pelo cumprimento da regulamentação. No entanto, Han e Chewbacca se misturavam com um Auditor CSA, Hart-e-Parn Gorra-Fiolla, que também estava investigando os traficantes de escravos. Han foi ao encontro de um associado dela, Magg, mas ele os traiu. Forçado a fugir em uma speeder, eles deixaram o planeta depois de um encontro angustiante e planejavam se encontrar com Chewbacca em Ammuud. Chewbacca também foi forçado a fazer uma fuga um pouco apressada. Enquanto Han e Fiolla estavam no transporte que estava levando-os para encontrar Chewbacca, eles foram atacados por piratas, que estavam atrás deles. Eles fugiram em uma das embarcações dos piratas e caíram nas propriedades próximas do Mor Glayyd. Han e Chewbacca acabaram reunidos depois que Han salvou o Mor Glayyd de um duelo que teria conseguido matá-lo. A propriedade de Glayyd forneceu a Han uma maneira de voltar para a Falcon e para Chewbacca. Conforme Han estava deixando o planeta, ele foi perseguido pelos piratas/escravistas. No entanto, naquele momento um CSA [[Star Destroyer classe Victory|''Star Destroyer'' classe Victory]] interveio e atraiu via tractor beam ambas as naves. Embora eles a ajudaram a quebrar a gangue, eles escaparam por pouco de serem presso por outro executivo da CSA, Odumin, que, na verdade, era o Spray , e ganhou a inimizade de uma arma contratada chamado Gallandro. Eles, no entanto, conseguem roubar o dinheiro e Solo sentiu o CSA lhes devia.Han Solo's Revenge thumb|left|250px|Han e [[Legends:Fiolla|Fiolla em uma swoop bike.]]Desistindo do setor corporativo, a tripulação da Falcon tentou pedir roupas no Cron Drift e um esquema fraudulento de câmbio no Lesser Plooriod Cluster antes de se encontrarem com pouco dinheiro e presos na Tion Hegemony. Depois de várias desventuras, eles se juntaram com um velho amigo de Solo, Badure, uma jovem mulher chamada Hasti, e um historiador Ruuriano chamado S.V. Skynx em uma busca pela nave de tesouros desaparecida a muito tempo de Xim o Déspota, a Queen of Ranroon. Em Dellalt, eles finalmente descobriram os cofres do tesouro. Depois de desentendimentos com os "sobreviventes" (os descendentes dos soldados de Xim) e seus antigos Robôs de Guerra, Solo finalmente descobriu os cofres. Embora Gallandro o seguiu para chegar aos cofres e desafiou o contrabandista para um duelo, os sistemas de defesa automáticos mataram o pistoleiro. Solo e seus associados, em seguida, recuperaram o tesouro. Mas, infelizmente para eles, depois de todos esses anos, o tesouro tornou-se material de guerra desatualizado. Os dois droides ficaram com Skynx quando Solo e Chewbacca deixaram a Tion Hegemony.Han Solo and the Lost Legacy Pouco depois, Han e Chewie foram presos pelo Império, a Millennium Falcon foi apreendida, e os dois traficantes foram colocados em confinamento solitário na prisão imperial Purge. Quando a tripulação do Purge foi vítima de uma arma biológica terrível criada pelo Império, Han e Chewie se soltaram de suas celas por Zahara Cody, a médica do nave, em uma tentativa de se libertar do vírus. Han e Chewbacca conseguiu ajudar a Cody e alguns outros a escapar do vírus, e em seguida, recuperaram a Falcon e retomaram sua carreira de contrabando.Death Troopers Em 1 ABY, Solo foi capturado pelo gangster Aleeno Sollima sobre o mundo da Orla Exterior Simbarc, com uma dívida que ele não poderia pagar. Em troca da dívida, o gangster pediu que Solo realizasse uma perigosa missão para ele. O droide de contabilidade de Sollima estava sendo mantido pelo Império Galáctico, que planejava usar as informações dentro do núcleo de dados do droide para obter o controle sobre o mundo casino de Sollima, a Lua Oca. Desde o Aleeno estava mantendo Chewbacca como refém, Solo não tinha escolha a não ser concordar. Um velho amigo de Solo, Billal Batross, com quem cresceram juntos na Trader's Luck, se juntou a ele na missão, pois Batross também devia dinheiro para Sollima, mas ele não poderia pagar.Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya thumb|Han Solo e [[Legends:Chewbacca|Chewbacca enfrentam o Império.]]Juntos, Solo e Batross se infiltraram na guarnição Imperial em Moog Mot VI e recuperaram o droide, mas Batross destruiu o droide com um tiro blaster. Ele revelou que ele estava roubando dinheiro de contas de Sollima, e o droide descobriu isso, então Batross cobriu seus rastros ao vender o androide ao Império. Pouco depois, ambos os parceiros foram capturados pelas forças Imperiais e foram interrogados. Eles foram informados de que se traíssem Sollima, o capitão Taavin iria libertá-los. Sem alternativa, os cúmplices retornaram os restos do droide para o senhor do crime. Uma vez que Sollima precisava o droide de volta intacto, o Aleena ordenou que seus guarda-costas atirassem nos bandidos, mas Batross conseguiu detonar uma bomba escondida dentro da cabeça do droide. No caos que se seguiu, Solo usou a chave de segurança fornecida por Taavin para desativar o sistema de defesa da Lua Oca, permitindo que a Frota Imperial passasse segura. Juntos, Batross, Solo e Chewbacca deixaram a Lua Oca na Millennium Falcon. Depois de sua fuga bem sucedida, Batross acreditava que ele se tornaria o terceiro membro da equipe formada por Solo e Chewbacca, mas eles estavam cansados de Batross colocando-os em problemas, e o deixaram em Arbra entre os Hoojibs. Durante este período, Solo e Chewbacca trabalharam para Jabba o Hutt na ocasião. Eles também tiveram vários desentendimentos com a Aliança Rebelde. Senadores Mon Mothma e Leia Organa tornaram-se consciente de Solo quando ele começou a liderar os esforços para libertar escravos Wookiee de Kashyyyk, como um favor a Chewbacca, que havia começado a perder amigos e familiares para a escravidão. Solo permitiu relutantemente que a Aliança o ajudasse nesse esforço, apesar de seu desprezo por causas políticas, e a Aliança logo se tornou um de seus empregadores frequentes. Depois de ser salvo de uma frota Imperial sobre Corellia, Han e Chewie ajudaram a plantar uma carga EMP em uma transferência que foi entregue a uma unidade Imperial sobre Corulag e ajudou a roubar esquemas de cruzadores Mon Calamari em Carida. Esta última missão quase conseguiu matá-los, e depois dela Han negou o juramento de envolvimento com a Aliança e jurou manter a sua distância da Guerra Civil Galáctica, até que ele foi empurrado para o centro da política galáctica de novo depois de eventos em Tatooine.Star Wars: Empire at War thumb|120px|left|Han Solo e [[Legends:Katya M'Buele|Katya M'Buele caçados por Kharys no mundo restrito de Skye.]]Em algum ponto de sua carreira contrabando, ele se associou com Katya M'Buele como parte da tripulação de um corredor Corelliano de Orlas. Eles foram os únicos sobreviventes entre a tripulação quando uma operação de contrabando em Skye foi descoberta pelo Imperial designado do planeta Majestrix Kharys. Até que eles se encontraram novamente em 2 DBY, Solo ficou longe de Skye, temendo que Kharys viria atrás dele.Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt O envolvimento mais pesado de Solo com a jovem Aliança Rebelde ocorreu quando ele e outros contrabandistas, incluindo Lando Calrissian e Jarik Solo, auxiliaram a Esquadrão Mão Vermelha de Bria Tharen em invadir as colônias Ylesianas e colocá-las fora do negócio— um plano apoiado e auxiliado por Jabba, um rival de negócios da Ylesia. Na batalha seguinte, as forças da Aliança foram vitoriosas, mas vários contrabandistas, incluindo Jarik Solo, foram mortos. Han e seus amigos contrabandistas foram enganados por Tharen que tomou todas as especiarias e os tesouros que estavam a ser recompensa dos contrabandistas para a Aliança. Logo depois, ele se reuniu com Tharen novamente durante uma caça ao tesouro patrocinado pelos Hutt para o Yavin Vassilika. Mais uma vez, Tharen levou o prêmio para a Rebelião, enquanto Solo e seus associados contrabandistas ficaram com nada. Solo e Tharen deixaram em condições pobres em ambas as ocasiões, uma vez que Solo se recusou a desistir de seus caminhos independentes e junte-se à Tharen na Aliança. No entanto, a maioria de seus companheiros contrabandistas acharam que ele estava trabalhado com Tharen desde o início. Mesmo um de seus amigos mais próximos, Lando Calrissian, disse que ele nunca queria vê-lo novamente. Início da Guerra Civil Galáctica Trabalhando para Jabba thumb|Han Solo despejando sua carga de especiarias Han continuou a trabalhar para Jabba o Hutt como um contrabandista, mas uma vez, enquanto estava contrabandeando glitterstim, Han foi abordado por uma patrulha Imperial e teve de despejar sua carga de especiarias – carga que ele não conseguiu recuperar. Ainda assim, como um pequeno consolo, Han e Chewbacca fizeram o Percurso de Kessel em menos de doze parsecs após uma tentativa de recuperar a especiaria despejada tornada cruel. Como um aviso, Jabba contratou Greedo, um caçador de recompensas novato, para informar Solo que Jabba estava falando sério sobre ser pago. No entanto, o senhor Hutt não era conhecido pela paciência, e nenhum dos amigos contrabandista de Solo iria ajudá-lo. Solo também foi abordado outro golpe pessoal neste momento, quando Boba Fett deu a notícia da morte de Bria Tharen, na Batalha de Toprawa, a Solo. Em uma tentativa (presumivelmente) de encontrar os fundos para pagar Jabba, Han e Chewbacca foram contratados para transportar um senhor do crime aprisionado, Tyber Zann fora do mundo prisão de Kessel. Embora o negócio não ocorreu exatamente como o planejado, para grande aborrecimento de Solo, a dupla transportou Zann e seu sócio Urai Fen conforme combinado, embora só depois de uma taxa de aumento. thumb|left|Han Solo conversa com [[Legends:Jabba o Hutt|Jabba o Hutt.]]Uma vez que Han Solo ainda não tinha pago Jabba o Hutt, o senhor do crime enviou Greedo para recolher o dinheiro de Solo, vivo ou morto. Quando Greedo encontrou Solo na Cantina de Mos Eisley em Tatooine no dia seguinte, ficou claro que ele pretendia matar Solo em vez de lhe dar uma chance para pagar Jabba. Han atirou em Greedo por baixo da mesa e, em seguida, pagou o barman pela "bagunça", como ele disse. Mais tarde, Solo encontrou Jabba e uma banda de seus capangas, incluindo Boba Fett, na estação de atracagem 94, onde a Millennium Falcon foi posicionada. Solo conseguiu convencer Jabba a lhe dar mais tempo, prometendo retribuir-lhe o que devia, mais 15 por cento depois de ter sido pago por um vôo fretado de rotina que ele e Chewbacca tinham recentemente arranjado na cantina, com um velho e um jovem fazendeiro. De mercenário a Rebelde thumb|Solo na [[Legends:Cantina do Espaçoporto de Chalmun|Cantina do Espaçoporto de Chalmun.]] Os passageiros, claro, eram Obi-Wan Kenobi e Luke Skywalker, que queriam escoltar os droides C-3PO e R2-D2 de Tatooine para Alderaan em nome da Aliança Rebelde. Quando eles chegaram no sistema Alderaan, a tripulação e os passageiros da Millennium Falcon descobriram que o planeta havia sido destruído pela Estrela da Morte. Depois que eles foram capturados a bordo por raios tratores da Estrela da Morte, Skywalker convenceu Solo e Chewbacca a ajudá-lo a resgatar a princesa Leia Organa, prometendo "mais riqueza do que você pode imaginar." Han ajudou Luke a se infiltrar na maciça estação em um armadura roubada de Stormtrooper e, depois de várias desventuras, eles conseguiram resgatar a princesa e escapar, ao custo de vida de Obi-Wan. Depois, Solo levou Leia, Skywalker e os droides para Yavin 4 para receber a sua recompensa. Embora ele estava inicialmente querendo abandonar os rebeldes e fugir com seus créditos, um ataque de consciência (interposto em parte por argumentos de Chewbacca) levou-o a juntar-se à Batalha de Yavin no último momento. A Millennium Falcon juntou-se bem a tempo de Solo destruir Preto 3, o que fez com que Preto 2 colidisse com o Caça TIE Avançado x1 de Darth Vader. Isto permitiu que Skywalker destruísse a Estrela da Morte, marcando uma grande vitória para a Aliança e reconhecimento para Solo. Herói da Aliança thumb|left|240px|Luke, Han e Chewbacca recebem a [[Legends:Medalha da Bravura|Medalha da Bravura.]] Solo e Skywalker foram ambos premiados com medalhas de honra pelos seus esforços, e Solo foi generosamente recompensado com 20.000 Créditos da Aliança e um estoque de objetos de valor. No dia após a Batalha de Yavin, ele abateu um cruzador imperial que estava procurando pela Estrela da Morte, para desgosto de seus superiores. Os baús de tesouro que os rebeldes lhe haviam dado foram roubados dele quase imediatamente depois de Han deixar Yavin pelo pirata espacial Carmesim Jack (que, ironicamente, tinha ligações com o senhor do crime Hutt), deixando Solo ainda incapaz de pagar Jabba. Com a ajuda de Luke Skywalker e Princesa Leia, Solo conseguiu derrotar o pirata. Após o desastre, Solo deu o dinheiro recuperado de volta para a Aliança. Falidos e temendo algum castigo de Jabba, Solo e Chewbacca descobriram um antigo tesouro escondido em um dos templos de Yavin 4. Han levou o tesouro para um Ithoriano chamado Sprool em Dennogra, que por sua vez entregou o dinheiro para Jabba. No entanto, era tarde demais. Jabba ficou com o dinheiro e se recusou a cancelar a recompensa: Han Solo ainda era um homem caçado com um preço em sua cabeça. Entretanto, Solo usou o dinheiro ganho com a venda de mais partes do tesouro para comprar novas T-65 X-Wings para a Rebelião. thumb|Han, Luke e Leia durante a [[Legends:missão a Muunilinst|missão a Muunilinst.]]Após a destruição de Alderaan, Han ainda queria deixar a Rebelião, mas por enquanto ele viajou com Chewbacca, Luke, Leia e os droides para Muunilinst. No planeta, Leia iria visitar Mak Luunim, que tinha os códigos para algumas contas secretas da Rebelião. Quando eles voaram com a Millennium Falcon, um TIE fighter os atacou e um piloto desconhecido veio em seu auxílio. Posteriormente, o piloto caiu em uma lua e Han e os outros foram procurar por ele, embora eles ainda estavam em sua missão. Na lua, eles foram atacados por um Reek assim que eles encontraram o piloto, que disse que seu nome era Tobin Elad. Ao ver o Reek, Han atirou no monstro com o seu blaster, mas eles foram cercados em uma caverna e só então Luke pôde se livrar dele. Em seguida, o grupo viajou para Muunilinst, onde descobriram que Mak Luunim estava morto e que Nal Kenuum era quem possuía os códigos da Rebelião. Portanto, Luke teve que ganhar uma corrida de pods para obter os códigos de volta. Enquanto ele e Leia faziam um plano, Han e Tobin Elad estavam envolvidos em um tumulto com alguns outros pilotos. Mais tarde, Luke ganhou a corrida, mas Kenuun agora queria ganhar o dinheiro da cabeça de Han e Tobin. Leia, em seguida, ameaçou ferir o dragão krayt Urgiluu se Kenuun não deixasse seus companheiros ir. Por esta razão, Kenuun trocou a segurança do seu dragão krayt pela liberdade do grupo.Rebel Force: Target Mais tarde, Han e Chewbacca foram contratados por Ramiz, um agricultor de umidade em Aduba-3, para proteger sua vila de um bando de bandidos locais conhecidos como os Cavaleiros da Nuvem, liderados por Serji-X Arrogantus. Para ajudar nessa tarefa, Han e Chewbacca contrataram seis espaçadores desajustados, incluindo Don-Wan Kihotay, um Humano que acreditava ser um Cavaleiro Jedi, Jaxxon, um Lepi com uma disposição média, e Jimm Doshun e seu droide FE-9Q. Han, Chewbacca e os Star-Hoppers de Aduba-3 chegaram à aldeia de Ramiz, Onacra, apenas para encontrá-la sob o ataque de aves de caça. Eles conseguiram afugentar os animais, salvando a vida de uma jovem garota chamada Merri, para grande alívio de seu pai Oncho, o porta-voz da aldeia. Mas seu alívio foi de curta duração, uma vez que Serji-X Arrogantus e sua gangue atacaram. Han e os Star-Hoppers fizeram o seu melhor para defender a vila, mas seu esforço foi em vão pois FE-9Q foi morto e o avô de Merri, o Velho, rejeitou a ajuda dos espaçadores. Em vez de confiar em Han e sua equipe, o xamã convocou um grande monstro reptiliano mítico chamado Behemoth do Mundo Abaixo para lidar com os invasores Cavaleiros da Nuvem. Muitos membros da Star-Hoppers morreram tentando destruir a criatura. Usando o sabre de luz de Kihotay, Han conseguiu matar a fera mortal de uma vez por todas. Han Solo e Chewbacca deixaram Aduba-3 logo depois na Millennium Falcon, mas foram capturados mais uma vez por Crimson Jack e seu bando de piratas. Princesa Leia Organa também havia sido capturada pelos piratas enquanto estava a caminho do sistema Drexel para descobrir o que aconteceu com Luke; Jack pretendia manter a princesa prisioneira para pedir o resgate. Mas Han e Leia secretamente arquitetaram um plano para enganar os piratas e levá-los para o sistema de Drexel, alegando que os rebeldes haviam estocado um tesouro lá. Acreditando na alegação de Solo, Jack foi para Drexel, onde ele encontrou Luke e Quarg, o governador de Drexel, e os Lordes do Dragão. Han conseguiu escapar na Falcon, mas colidiu-a perto da nave de Quarg. Trabalhando em equipe com os Lordes do Dragão, Han e Luke conseguiram salvar Leia, os droides e Chewbacca. Han, em seguida, enfrentou Jack no espaço onde ele atingiu o pirata, matando-o. [[Ficheiro:Second Battle of Kessel.jpg|thumb|left|Solo pilota a Falcon durante a Segunda Batalha de Kessel.]]Depois de um contratempo no complexo massivo de contrabando conhecido como a Roda, Solo se escondeu para reparos em Orleon e logo foi cercado por um emissário de Jabba, o Hutt. Dentro de uma semana, Solo tinha resgatado o emissário de ácaros de pedra e, por algum milagre, teve a recompensa por sua cabeça retirada. Ele retornou a Tatooine e começou a melhorar o seu relacionamento com o Hutt. Ele fez o Percurso de Kessel para o senhor do crime, e até mesmo bateu o recorde mais recente de tempo de BoShek. Infelizmente, isso não duraria. Os restos de Destróier Estelar de Carmesim Jack foram descobertos por agentes do Hutt, e dentro de dias, a recompensa estava de volta na cabeça de Solo. Uma recompensa ainda maior foi registrada para qualquer pessoa que capturasse Solo vivo para que Jabba pudesse ele mesmo matar Han Solo. Enquanto fugindo da organização de Jabba, Solo e Chewbacca continuaram a trabalhar com a Aliança Rebelde pelos próximos três anos. Solo tornou-se um bom amigo de Luke Skywalker e desenvolveu uma relação de amor e ódio com a Princesa Leia, consolidando amizades depois de encontros próximos com caçadores de recompensas. Neste tempo, Han enviou Col Serra para criar uma nova unidade. Esta permaneceria em segredo por muitos anos. Dias antes da Evacuação de Yavin, Han foi "acusado" de ser um espião Imperial por Leia Organa. Na verdade, a acusação era apenas um truque para tirar o verdadeiro espião no meio deles. Após a evacuação de Yavin IV, a Rebelião ficou sem base. Han e Chewbacca auxiliaram a nova elite de força de luta, Esquadrão Renegada liderada por Col Serra, na obtenção de um holocron feito por Bail Prestor Organa antes da destruição de Alderaan. O holocron, envolto em phrik, sobreviveu a morte do planeta e continha uma lista de potenciais para a Aliança. Durante a batalha para obtê-lo, Han foi contactado por Boba Fett, que exigiu o holocron. No entanto, o caçador de recompensas foi combatido pelo esquadrão e o holocron foi obtido com sucesso. thumb|200px|Han e a Esquadrão Renegada em [[Legends:Ord Mantell|Ord Mantell.]]Após os danos sofridos no sistema Alderaan, Han, Chewbacca, e a Esquadrão Renegada desembarcaram em Ord Mantell para fazer reparos. No entanto, antes que os reparos pudessem ser concluídos, a o droide caçador de recompensas IG-88 os descobriu e alertou o Império. Durante uma batalha com eles, um conversor de energia e uma célula de energia foram encontrados nas sucatas. Han reparou sua nave e ele, Chewbacca, e a Esquadrão Renegada decolaram do planeta, evitando por pouco um esquadrão de Destróier Estelar. Pouco depois, eles descobriram que Ackbar havia sido capturado pelo Império durante uma missão de reconhecimento para encontrar uma nova base. Han e Chewbacca ajudaram a resgate Ackbar. O esquadrão descobriu de Ackbar que sua tripulação tinha sido capturado por Boba Fett e fora vendida como escravos em Tatooine. Han e a Esquadrão Renegada desembarcaram no planeta e encontraram resistência Imperial. Durante o conflito que se seguiu, eles descobriram, a partir de um contato Rodiano em uma cantina, que os escravos estavam sendo mantidos em um estaleiro espacial; Han, usando um corte-fusor, invadiu o quarto que escravos estavam sendo mantidos e, juntamente com a Esquadrão Renegada, batalhou o Império a caminho da Millennium Falcon e escapou do planeta. Eles voltaram para Boz Pity, a nova base da Aliança. No entanto, um farol rastreador foi colocado em uma unidade R2 e eles foram rastreados por Boba Fett, que então contou ao Império a localização da nova base dos rebeldes em Boz Pity. Uma força planetária de ataque Imperial atacou a base; Han e Chewbacca ajudaram a preparar e pilotar a nave de evacuação que permitiu que a Esquadrão Renegada e Ackbar fugissem do planeta. Seis meses depois da Batalha de Yavin, Han deveria acompanhar Leia para uma reunião diplomática com Chivkyrie em Shelkonwa, mas foi transferido para caçar grupos de piratas que ameaçavam as linhas de abastecimento da Aliança, juntamente com Luke. No entanto, ele não tinha certeza da sua lealdade aos rebeldes e só aceitou o trabalho relutantemente. Durante sua missão, eles encontraram a Mão do Julgamento e desenvolveram uma relação tênue com eles, mesmo depois que ambos os lados descobriram a identidade do outro. Juntos, eles derrotaram um grupo de piratas BloodScar. Ao saber que Leia estava sendo caçado em Shelkonwa pelo Império e que os piratas tinham ajuda de dentro do gabinete do governador de lá, os ex-Imperiais e rebeldes se infiltraram em Shelkonwa, com os soldados que se apresentavam como seus acompanhantes, enquanto eles procuravam por Leia. Embora os stormtroopers se foram para auxiliar Mara Jade, Luke, Han e Chewie encontraram Leia e, voltando para a nave da Mão do Julgamento, eles escaparam quando a Mão voltou. Eles foram deixados na Falcon e fizeram seu caminho de volta para a sede da Aliança. Leia disse que ele poderia ficar na Aliança para o bem de uma pessoa, e mesmo ela querendo dizer que essa pessoa era Chewie, Han preferiu pensar que ele estava lá por ela, e continuou a fazer parte da Aliança.Allegiance thumb|Han e Chewbacca em perigo em [[Legends:Aguarl III|Aguarl III.|left]]Após semanas de busca do Caça TIE de Vader, Solo e Organa fizeram escala em Ord Mantell, onde Solo esperava que ele pudesse ganhar dinheiro nas mesas sabacc e tentar pagar Jabba. Em pouco tempo, Solo encontrou-se correndo a Alfreda Goot Togoriano para Tatooine, depois de o caçador de recompensas sequestrar Organa. Não muito tempo depois, Solo inadvertidamente devolveu Vader para o Império, encontrou um Executor protótipo, e resgatou a princesa de Alderaan, tudo dentro de um curto espaço de tempo. Mais tarde, Han, acompanhado de Chewbacca, Leia e Deena Shan, viajou para o planeta de Aguarl III. Durante um desvio inoportuno no perigoso planeta, Han e Chewbacca foram atacados pelas criaturas nativas do planeta. Felizmente, Leia e Deena conseguiram salvá-los da vida nativa selvagem perigosa. thumb|Han Solo é cumprimentado por [[Legends:Malla|Malla, Lumpy e Attichitcuk.]]Quase um ano após a destruição da Estrela da Morte, Chewbacca e Han saíram para ir à comemoração do Dia da Vida em Kashyyyk, que serviu como um pequeno intervalo entre as lutas periódicas. Mas a paz não durou muito tempo para eles. Não muito tempo depois de eles terem partido de Tatooine para Kashyyyk, eles se encontraram mais uma vez sendo perseguidos pelo Império. Fugindo para a velocidade da luz, eles seguiram o seu caminho. No entanto, o Império aparentemente tinha traçado sua rota para Kashyyyk, planeta que eles legitimamente suspeitavam de ser um porto para os rebeldes. Ao saber disto, Darth Vader ordenou um bloqueio e busca ao planeta. Um grupo de oficiais Imperiais entrou na casa de Chewbacca, aterrorizando sua família e destruindo a casa. Eles procuravam por para qualquer sinal de atividade rebelde. No entanto, depois de um tempo, o filho de Chewbacca, que então passou a se chamar Lumpawarrump, elaborou um plano. Ele usou o seu mini-transmissor, que tinha recebido como presente de Dia da Vida de Saun Dann, para mandar uma mensagem de voz através das ondas Imperiais — ondas que mudaram o som da voz do Lumpy. Ele deu o comando de "retornar à base", o qual os soldados dentro da casa receberam em seus receptores. Eles obedeceram, com exceção do stormtrooper conhecido como B-4711, que foi ordenado por um superior para ficar para trás, a fim de vigiar a casa temporariamente com foco em atividades rebeldes. No entanto, o soldado logo soube do truque de Lumpy e o perseguiu pela casa, até a sacada, onde Han e Chewbacca tinham acabado de chegar. Chewbacca rugiu enquanto Han conseguiu matar o soldado. Naquela noite, o grupo, juntamente com os outros Wookiees em Kashyyyk, comemoraram o Dia da Vida sem interrupções.The Star Wars Holiday Special Um ano após a Batalha de Yavin, Han deu apoio para Crix Madine e Esquadrão Rogue durante a Batalha de Corellia e evacuou a Torre Capitólio da Coroa. Como parte da Aliança Rebelde, Solo realizou muitas missões enquanto tentava fugir da organização de Jabba. No entanto, não importava o quanto Han tentasse, ele ainda acabava encontrando muitos caçadores de recompensas que desejavam entregar a recompensa de Jabba. Em uma dessas ocasiões, Han e Chewbacca voltaram a Ord Mantell, onde ele encontrou um outro caçador de recompensas buscando coletar a recompensa de Jabba, o ciborgue Skorr. Skorr havia planejado usar Luke Skywalker e Leia Organa a fim de atrair Solo para uma armadilha. Solo e Chewbacca conseguiram escapar da armadilha, resgatando Skywalker e a Princesa no processo. Skorr acidentalmente se matou com seu blasterdurante um duelo com Solo. Quando a Aliança perdeu um grande carregamento de ryll em seu caminho para uma instalação médica Rebelde, Solo foi convidado a usar seus contatos no submundo para descobrir seu paradeiro. Como a conversa com contrabandistas companheiros forneceu várias pistas, Solo marcou um encontro com o Major da Aliança Bhan em uma cantina em Corellia. No entanto, no lugar de Bhan, um ISB disfarçado como um contrabandista aproximou Solo e começou a conversar com ele. Esta conversa foi logo interrompida pela chegada do amigo de Solo, Col Serra, que lhe informou que Bhan estava em Tatooine. O agente secreto tentou negar, mas Solo e Serra o confrontaram de qualquer maneira. Após uma pequena luta, eles subjugaram o Imperial e, deixando-o no chão, partiram, ignorando o fato de que o agente conseguiu colocar um dispositivo de rastreamento em Solo. Mais tarde, quando o carregamento foi descoberto estar localizado no asteroide Passe 52 na Rota dos Contrabandistas, agentes Rebeldes viajaram para lá e conseguiram derrotar o pessoal do ISB tentando assegurar o ryll. Solo e Chewbacca levaram a Millennium Falcon de Passe 52 para ajudar a devolvê-lo para a Aliança, mas foram rastreados pelo dispositivo de rastreamento colocado em Solo. Uma segunda equipe de agentes ISB chegou para garantir o carregamento, e desta vez eles foram bem sucedidos. Solo e Chewbacca conseguiram escapar na Millennium Falcon com alguns caixotes de ryll, embora o resto tinha caído nas mãos do Império. Em outra ocasião, Han e Chewbacca tiveram posse de algumas jóias brilhantes valiosas Tandgor, que ele alegou que estas iriam pagar as dívidas e ajudar a pagar para modificar a Millennium Falcon. Eles pararam em um planeta desconhecido para obter combustível. Após o desembarque no planeta, Solo e Chewbacca foram confrontados por gemidos figuras esqueléticas, os mortos-vivos. Chewbacca foi capaz de combatê-los e fez uma retirada apressada de volta para a Falcon apenas descobrir que a linha de combustível tinha sido cortada por alguém. Armando-se, a tripulação de dois homens da Falcon voltou e ficou cara a cara com um morador local e seu bebê, que explicou aos dois que a tripulação de uma "Grande Arca Interplanetária" pereceu após a sua nave cair na névoa do planeta. Os membros desta tripulação foram obrigados a vagar pelo planeta como cadáveres, aterrorizando todas as noites os moradores. Usando as jóias Tandgor para traçar linhas, Han formou uma pista improvisada que conseguiu dissolver o nevoeiro. Uma aparição fantasmagórica da nave que caíra muito tempo atrás usou a linha traçada por Solo para pousar, aliviando os espíritos da tripulação morta. Os mortos-vivos não iriam mais aterrorizar os moradores daquele planeta. Han Solo e Chewbacca deixaram o planeta sem um tostão, mas foram recompensados com combustível em uma quantia suficiente para o resto de sua jornada. Crise na Cidade das Nuvens .]] Após desentendimentos com caçadores de recompensas, como Skorr e Cypher Bos em Ord Mantell, Solo resolveu deixar seus amigos na Rebelião e finalmente resolver as coisas com o Hutt. Quando Luke Skywalker desapareceu enquanto fazia uma patrulha, Han saiu para procurar Luke em um tauntaun. Entratanto, ele acabou ficando preso ao lado de Luke na nevasca. Devido a estas circunstâncias, ele foi forçado a usar seu recém-falecido Tauntaun como uma fonte de calor improvisada usando o sabre de luz de Luke para cortar as entranhas da criatura e deixá-las abertas até de manhã, quando Wedge Antilles os localizou em uma operação de busca. Assim, durante outra patrulha, ele conseguiu encontrar um droide sonda Viper e o destruiu, mas não antes de ele transmitir imagens do gerador de escudo dos Rebeldes e, com ele, sua localização. Antes que ele pudesse terminar os reparos na Millennium Falcon e deixar a Base Echo, Han foi surpreendido pelo ataque Imperial em Hoth. Quando a Princesa Leia e C-3PO acabaram não embarcando em sua nave de evacuação, Solo os levou a bordo da Millennium Falcon, nave que evitou o Esquadrão da Morte de Vader ao se esconder no campo de asteróides de Hoth. Quando eles ficaram quase presos na garganta de uma lesma do espaço, Han voou a Falcon de volta para o campo de asteróides, onde foram detectados pelo Destróier Estelar Avenger. Han, ignorando um aviso do C-3PO, mudou o curso de sua nave em uma abordagem de ataque, voando diretamente sobre a ponte do Avenger. Porém, o rastreamento da Falcon desapareceu sem deixar vestígios; Han havia enganado o comando do Avenger ao conectar sua nave à parte traseira da torre de comando do Destróier Estelar com as garras de pouso da Falcon. Han e seus passageiros mais tarde escaparam sem serem detectados por ficarem à deriva junto ao depósito de lixo que o Avenger jogou ao espaço antes da entrada para o hiperespaço. Durante sua fuga, Solo e Leia começaram a mostrar seu afeto um pelo outro, fato que, mais tarde, levá-los-á a se apaixonar. Uma vez que os reparos da Millennium Falcon ainda não estavam completos, Solo decidiu ir para o planeta seguro mais próximo—Bespin, lar da unidade de mineração Tibanna do velho amigo de Solo, Lando Calrissian, na Cidade das Nuvens. Infelizmente para Han Solo, ele acabou sendo capturado e torturado lá por Darth Vader e Boba Fett. Forçado, Calrissian fez um acordo com o Lorde Sombrio para trair os rebeldes em troca da manutenção da autonomia da Cidade das Nuvens. Calrissian convidou Solo e companhia para "refrescos", e levou-os para uma sala onde Darth Vader estava sentado, esperando os Rebeldes. Han puxou seu blaster e disparou alguns tiros contra Vader, que facilmente os bloqueou e arrancou o blaster das mãos de Han, usando a Força. Então, Boba Fett e stormtroopers cercaram os rebeldes, capturando-os. Solo foi duramente torturado pelos imperiais, que, segundo ele, depois disso, nunca haviam feito quaisquer perguntas. Em sua cela, Calrissian veio e disse a um Han agonizante sobre a custódia de Leia e Chewbacca e sobre um plano de Vader para capturar Luke Skywalker. Sem se importar com as consequências e furioso com a traição de seu amigo, Han esmurrou Calrissian antes de ser subjugado pelo guarda do administrador. Solo acabou sendo capturado e congelado em carbonita. Solo foi entregue ao caçador de recompensas Boba Fett, que o levou à Jabba. Jabba havia posto uma grande recompensa em troca de Han Solo vivo, por ele não ter pagado a dívida. Seus amigos tentaram resgatá-lo antes que ele fosse entregue à Jabba, mas não obtêm sucesso na missão. Eles bolaram outro plano e tentam resgatá-lo novamente, desta vez já no Palácio de Jabba, em Tatooine. Solo finalmente foi resgatado e Jabba morreu enforcado por Leia. Um pouco mais tarde, o esquadrão Rebelde ordena Han Solo e seus pequeno grupo de ajudantes Leia, Luke e Chewbacca, passar pela mais nova arma do Império: A segunda Estrela da Morte e conseguirem pousar para a lua de Endor em um plano para destruí-la. O Plano ocorre bem, com alguns fracassos, logo resolvidos. Após a desativação de seus escudos em Endor, a Estrela da Morte é destruída pelos Rebeldes. O Império é finalmente derrotado e o Imperador e Vader morrem. Após a vitória, Han ainda teme que Leia esteja apaixonada por Luke, mas se acalma ao descobrir que Luke e Leia são irmãos, filhos de Vader. Após a Batalha de Endor, Han Solo se casou com Leia e eles tiveram três filhos: Os gêmeos Jacen e Jaina, e o caçula Anakin Solo. Aparições *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale webstrip'' *''A Armadilha do Paraíso'' * *''The Hutt Gambit'' * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Bad Deal'' *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic strip *''This Crumb for Hire'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' * * * *''Death Troopers'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' * *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope '' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''The Adventures of Han Solo'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''The Day after the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' *''The Constancia Affair'' *''The Kashyyyk Depths'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Han Solo's Rescue Mission'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Side Trip'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio adaptation *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Murder on the Executor'' * * * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' * *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Deposition of General Solo'' *''Night Attack'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''The Epic Continues'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''Crossroads'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic *''A Day at the Races'' *''Heir to the Empire'' novel *''Heir to the Empire'' comic *''Dark Force Rising'' novel *''Dark Force Rising'' comic *''The Last Command'' novel *''The Last Command'' comic * *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *"Or Die Trying" *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''Crucible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 12'' }} Aparições nâo canonicas * * * *''The Flight of the Falcon'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * *''Smuggler's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' * * * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''The One That Got Away'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Ord Vaxal: Prison Planet of the Empire'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force advertisement'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters Episode 1: Bantha Shakes'' *"An Apology" *''Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction'' *''Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover'' }} Fontes *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Leia (In Boushh Disguise)|link=soteKleia.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Darth Vader vs. Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor-vader.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett's Slave I|link=soteKslave1.asp}} * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Underworld Appendix: Swoops, Spice, and Wretched Rogues'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * * * * *''The Art of Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Art: Illustration'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 3'' (remake) *''Millennium Falcon SpecPlate'' *''Millennium Falcon TechPlate'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Adventures of C-3PO'' * * * * * * *''Suns of Fortune'' * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Corellianos Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Contrabandistas Categoria:Casa de Solo